Equesodor Battleship War
Equesodor Battleship War is another epic crossover in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery Plot The villians buy a fleet of destroyers and surround Equesodor and won't cease until Princess Celestia and Luna surrender, so Thomas, Twilight, their team and some of their friends jump on their Battleship "USS Missouri" to fight back. It all began It was a beautiful day on Equesodor, but the Rough gang had a new plan to take over Equesodor. Meanwhile, Luke and Spike were out on the costal line then they saw Destroyers outside the bay with the Villains onboard! The Destroyers arrive Luke and Spike came to warn Thomas and Twilight Sparkle about the arriving Destroyers. Meeting up with the others Then Stuingtion's engines (Minus the Miner trains, Steamy, Rattlesnake Jake) arrived with news from Princess Celestia. The rough gang will attack with their destroyers and won't cease fire until the Princesses surrender. So the Princesses asked them to stop them. Sharky explained that Celestia asked them to help because they've been in ship wars before. Plus Sharky was a retired British NAVY soilder plus since they (Thomas,Twilight, and their team) have helped the US NAVY fight the alien ships with Axel Hopper. To the Ship! Twilight knew Stuingtion's engines were right, then she atarted to run to dock where Titannic was but Willy pulled her back by her tail then lifted her to his face. Then Willy stated that they won't use Titannic to fight back. This shocked the team. Twilight then said they had to use Titannic, but then Sharky explained if they use Titannic against the Destroyers, they won't surrvive. Because Titannic was too slow and too big to fight back, plus it didn't have weapons. T.C. then reminded the team they had a Battleship. Thomas then remembered that after they help the NAVY defeat the alien ships, Princess Celestia gave them a copy of the USS Missouri as a reward. After that the team raced for the dock the Missouri was at. At Missouri Once Thomas, Twilight, their Team, and Stuingtion's Engines arrived at the Missouri they found the Skarloey Engines, the Autobots, Zecora, Steamy, Rattlesnake Jake there. Then Miner Trains were busy adding some new weapons to the Missouri as everyone else was helping. As the Team boarded they saw a train they never seen before, a teel colored steam locomotive. Meeting Mory, the German Train The teal train, who's German, introduces himself as Mory. J.J. then explains that Mory is a very special train, because he can fly. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie start to laugh and state that trains can't fly. Then Mory deploys wings, jets, and a tail and then takes off flying. Once he lands the team is amazed at this sight. The Missouri sets off! After the introduction, the team gets the Battleship at ship and power, then they set off for the Destroyer fleet. The fight back begins Thomas and Twilight spotted the Destroyers and the big battle began. Three destroyers came into sight the team stated firing at the destroyers sinking them, only for three more to come and fire at them. So they had to retret for a while to come up with a new stratgey. But then when they came in the lower part of the ship, then saw that Mako had Deivous Diesel inside. Then Diesel escaped to find out the ship's weakness, but Rainbow Dash grabbed her M4 rifle and started to search for Diesel. But when Rainbow found him he chased her to the deck. Then Scootaloo started firing at Diesel with her Desert Eagel. Then Sharky got an idea of how to get rid of Diesel. He had Twilight lead him the first 16in turrent then had Shining Armor went to the gun control room then as Twilight got Diesel to the edge of the deck he pointed the first left turrent directly at Diesel. Twilight quickly jumped clear as Shining Armor pressed the fire button. Diesel didn't notice until too late then the round fired out of the turrent hurled Diesel into the sea, partly damaging him. So as the Missouri left to hide, the rough gang had to fish Diesel out of the sea. The new strategey Later that night as the Missouri was staying stationary, Sharky told the team that the Miner Trains had installed a new radar system, that could detect ships in a graph. When there was a red dot flasing in a point on the graph it meant a ship was there. Then using the new radar system they mangaged to destroy 10 destroyers, but one was playing hard to get. Then Dusty suggested that when the sun rose at the right point, someone could blind the crew of the one ship. So Skarloey, Willy, Shining Amor, and Steam Claw D took sniper rifles and when the ship was in the right place, they shot hloes in the ship's windsheild blinding the crew. Then the team used everything on the ship from missiles, torpedoes, the turrents, and machine guns to destroy the Destroyer. Destroying the peck of the fleet. Then the Missouri came up to 15 other ships and began to draw fire. Then Mory and Dusty had small bombs placed on them on them. The Dusty and Mory flew to some of the ships and dropped the bombs on them. Final the whole team used everything on the battleship and their weapons to destroy the final 3 destroyers. But they weren't done yet. The final ship (The mother ship) Then later the Missouri came up to the Rough gang's destroyer. As they drew closer and closer, they found out that the villain's mother ship had tons of guns. Then Sharky and Optimus got an idea, they had the team turn all turrents to the starboard side, then had the ship make a hard port turn. The villains prepared to destroy the Missouri, but then Optimus had the team drop the port anchor which made the ship make a hard 180 dergree turn, which made the ship aim at the side of Rough gang's ship, then fired! The rough gang tried to fight back with their ship's 5in turrent but the Missouri was too powerful for them. Finally they loaded the most powerful ammunition in the turrents and the missile bay. The villains prepared to fire. Then the team, Autobots, and Stuingtion's engines fired at the mother ship with everything they got as "The Final Countdown" played. Then the final rounds of the Missouri were fired and they sent the rough gang down into the bottom of the sea. The Mission is complete! With the last ship destroyed the team head for Canterlot. As the Missouri reaches Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Luna fly onto the ship's deck to congradulate the team for their work. Percy then suggests that they should take Missouri out on trips more often before it rusts, making everyone laugh. Trivia *This will Be the first time Thomas and Twilight use the U.S.S. Missouri. *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Zecora, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, Mako, 1206, Rattlesnake Jake, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Dusty Crophopper, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Skids & Mudflap, Sideswipe, Dino, Wreakers, Arcee, Wheelie, Mory, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, U.S.S. Missouri, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord (clone), Queen Chrysalis, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) and the College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry) are Starring in this film. *Skipper Riley made his special appearance in this film. *Franz, and Alex Hopper were mentioned in this film. *The song "the Final Countdown" is used in this film. *This film is loosely based off the film "Battleship." *Tirek is mention several times in this movie. * Transcript At the bay near the villain's hideout. Diesel 10: We must take over Equesodor somehow. Discord: Might I suggest the Destroyers? The Rattler: Yeah! Jack-in-a-Box: Indeed! Queen Chrysalis: With the Destroyers the Princesses will have to surrender to us! Devious Diesel: Equsodor's ours! (The Rough Gang evilly laughs) Meanwhile, at the docks. Luke: What a nice veiw Spike: It sure is. Luke: What's that? (Sees some big gray ships coming) Spike: It's fleet of Destroyers! Luke: Oh My! We must tell Thomas! Spike: And Twilight! Hurry! Later, at Tidmouth Golden Oaks Sheds. Spike: TWILIGHT! Thomas: Cinders and ashes! What are you doing here, Luke and Spike! Twilight Sparkle: What's going on? Luke: There's a fleet of Destroyers coming! Then, Stuingtion's Engines showed up. Puffy: Guys! Thomas: Puffy! James: What are you guys doing here? Shai-Shay: The Rough Gang will attack with their Destroyers and won't cease fire until the Princesses surrender. So the Princesses asked you to stop them. Mako: Celestia asked us to help because we've been in ship wars before. Sharky: And since I'm a retired British NAVY Solider. Thomas: (gasps) Cinders and ashes! You're a NAVY Solider, Sharky!? Sharky: Of course I am! Where'd you think I learned that trick I did on Applejack's leg when we found Atlantis? Fluttershy: Oh my. Rainbow Dash: We can use the Titanic to fight back. Gordon: That's right! We can't let the villains get away with this. Twilight Sparkle: To the Titanic! Later, at the Docks. Willy: (Grabs Twilight by her tail and lifts her up to him.) Twilight, we can't use Titanic. Twilight Sparkle: What?! But we've gotta! Sharky: No Twilight, Willy's right. If use Titanic against the Destroyers, you won't survive. Thomas: What do you mean? Sharky: Titanic is too slow and too big to fight back, plus it didn't have weapons. T.C.: Besides, you guys have a Battleship remember? Thomas: Oh yes. Twilight Sparkle: We remember now! Percy: The U.S.S Missouri! Toby: How could we forget about that ship? Puffy: To the Missouri At the U.S.S. Missouri. Thomas: There's the Autobots, Miner Trains and Zecora Twilight Sparkle: With, the narrow gauge engines, Steamy and Rattlesnake Jake! Dusty Crophopper: Hey there! Great to see you again! Thomas: Dusty! Twilight Sparkle: Happy to see you again. What are you doing here, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: I'm here to help you guys out. After all, I am an honorary member of the team. Shining Armor: That's true Princess Cadence: You've been one for a while Jeckle: I say, Heckle. Dusty is one of the honorary members now! Heckle: You said it, chum! Then, a teel-colored steam locomotive showed up. Mory: (German accented) Ello friends, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Applejack: Who in tarnation are you? Mory: Name's Mory, one of the six flying trains und also a good friend of Franz. And I just wanna say danke you for representing us trains in The Wings Around The Globe Rally. J.J.: Mory's a special train, because he can fly. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: (Laugh loudly) Mory: What's so funny? Rainbow Dash: You know, you're just a train! Trains can't fly. Mory: (German accented) I know I'm just a train. But, I am the first flying steam locomotive that was ever built. (Transforms into an airplane) Thomas: Bust my Buffers! Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Mory: (as an airplane) What do you think of me? Unbelievable. Yeah? Dusty Crophopper: That was awesome!!! Mory: (as an airplane) So you're Thomas and Twilight? Right? Shining Armor: How do you know? Mory: (transforms back into the train form) Franz/ Von Fliegenhosen told me all about you and your friends, your Wife: Cadence and Sister: Twilight, Yeah? Shining Armor: That's true. Later, when Mory takes his flight. Mory: Okay, Everyone and EveryPony's ready, Yeah? Dusty Crophopper: Ready as you are. Rainbow Dash: Let's do this. Soon the Missouri was ready to leave the bay. Thomas: We got Equesodor to save. Twilight Sparkle: We won't let the villains win! Steamy: Let's get the ship going! Puffy: Full steam ahead! The next morning Hugs: Destroyers detected on the radar! Dusty Crophopper: Zecora, What do you and Victor make of it? Zecora: Everything must be ready as I occur, What do you think, Victor? Victor: Yes, I agree. Thomas: Then we must get ready to draw fire. Mucker: Load the cannons! Twilight Sparkle: Looks like you need the bomb droppers to bomb the ships, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Yes I will. Mory! I'm gonna need your help! Mory: Okay Dusty! After the cannons were loaded. Steam Claw D: (On radio) Mucker! We have all 16in turrets locked and loaded ready to fire! Mucker: (Replies on his radio) 10-4! Get ready to fire when ready, Mucker out! Rattlesnake Jake: Looks like we're gonna have us some fun. Hugs: We're coming up to Destroyers now! Sharky: Don't fire until we're close enough! Thomas: Okay, Sharky. Optimus Prime: Cannons ready! Twilight Sparkle: Ready? Mucker: Steady! (Destroyers turn to the Missouri lined up 3-by-3) FIRE!! (The turrets fire at the Destroyers and blow them up.) Dusty Crophopper: Bombs away! Mory: (as an airplane) It's show time! (He and Dusty fly over and drop bombs on the ships.) Applejack: We got em'! After that 3 more Destroyers came and fired back. Mucker: Fall Back! Twilight Sparkle: We'll have to get a new strategy. We can't risk being attacked by Destroyers we can't see. Mako (Through Mucker's radio): Mucker! Come in! Mucker: Mucker in, what's up? Mako (Through radio): We have a problem below deck, come down here! Mucker: Come on guys! Mako needs us below deck! When everyone was below deck, they found Mako with a look of worry. Pinkie Pie: Mako what's wrong? Mako: Devious Diesel's in here! Thomas: What? Gordon: What? Twilight Sparkle: What? Mane 5: What!? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: What? Skarloey: What? Mako: And he's trying to stop us from stopping them! Henry: We need to find him and get rid of him! Rainbow Dash: I'm on it! (grabs her M4 rifle) Devious Diesel: Well if it isn't Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and friends. Shining Armor: Diesel! I shouldn't know! Twilight Sparkle: You won't get away from this, Diesel! Devious Diesel: Bring it on! Rainbow Dash: Hey! Smelly box! (fires at Diesel putting bullets dents on him.) Devious Diesel: Hey! I'll get you for that! (Chases Rainbow onto the deck) Scootaloo: Leave Rainbow Dash alone you dirty Diesel! (fires at Diesel with her Desert Eagle) Devious Diesel: Ow! Ow! Hey stop it! Sharky: I've got an idea! Twilight! Lead Diesel to first turret! Shining Armor! Head for the control room and fire at Diesel when he's in the right place! Shining Armor: Got it! Twilight Sparkle: Hey Diesel! You can't get me! Devious Diesel: We'll see about that! On the deck. Devious Diesel: I've got you now! Twilight Sparkle: (acting) Oh no! What am I gonna do? (Looks back to see cannon turning towards Diesel.) Devious Diesel: Trixie will be happy to hear that I got Thomas' precious unicorn. At the control room. Shining Armor: (through headset) I'll count to three then I'll push the fire button! Ready? Twilight Sparkle: (through her headset) Ready! Shining Armor: 1...2...3! Back on deck. Twilight Sparkle: Hope you brought your mask Diesel! (Jumps to the side.) Devious Diesel: Huh? (Looks back to see the 16in turret pointing at him.) Shining Armor: Bon voyage Diesel! (Presses fire button) Diesel: Oh no. (Turret fires at Diesel blowing him off his wheels literally and into the sea.) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (SPLASH!!) Wheelie: Whoa! Shining Armor blew that frickin' diesel clean off his wheels! Skunky: Let's get outta here before the villains come and fish him out! After the Missouri left, the villains' ship came up and fished Diesel out. Diesel 10: What happened to you? Devious Diesel: Let's just say they blew my wheels off and I went for a swim. Discord: Some villain you are, you can't even avoid gun shots and turret blasts. Queen Chrysalis: Well, you won't be working for a while until we get you a new under carriage. Devious Diesel: Don't rub it in. Diesel 10: Next time, don't get on the ship. That night, as the Missouri was stationary the team was thinking about what to do. Duncan: So now what do we do, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: We need a way to get those Destroyers, without being hit with a surprise attack. Paxton: But how? Thomas: Any Ideas? Twilight Sparkle: Hmmmm? Applejack: Hmmmmm? Rainbow Dash: Not a clue. Rarity: Mumbling in thought. Fluttershy: There must be way. (Then Sharky has an idea) Sharky: I know! That's our answer! Twilight Sparkle: What? What is? Sharky: We can use the new radar system the Miner Trains installed. Dusty Crophopper: Good idea, Sharky. Sir Handel: How does it work? Sharky: The radar uses a big graph coded by number and code words. In cretin points in the graph, a red dot will flash indicating that a ship is in that spot. We just have to fire the missiles at the coordinates the red dot's flashing in. Steam Mech: Here, we'll show you. (Types something in the keyboard, then the radar system comes up.) Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Cool! Sharky: (Goes up to the screen.) Anyway, here's the Missouri (Pointing to a picture of the Missouri on the graph.) When one of this points in the grid flashes, it means that a Destroyer is in that spot. Princess Cadance: We did something similar to this, when we were helping Alex Hopper in the US NAVY. Willy: So we just have to fire the missiles at that point and it will get the Destroyer there. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, let's do it! Later, the new radar was working and Dusty gets another new weapon as everyone watched their grids looking for a flashing red dot. Then one came up on Ironhide's screen. Ironhide: Ship at coordinates, "Echo 1-5-0." Sharky: Get the missiles locked in Place. Shining Armor: Missiles locked and loaded. Mucker: Okay, (types something in keyboard and Steam Mech places his claw on the fire switch.) Fire! (Steam Mech pulls the switch and 3 missiles fire.) Optimus Prime: (watches the missiles as they fly at the destroyer) We have a miss. Duncan: "Barricade 9-2-0" Mucker: Fire! (3 missiles fire out to the destroyer and hit it.) Optimus Prime: We have a hit. Peter Sam: "Yeller 3-5-8." Sharky: Fire! Optimus Prime: We have a hit. After 8 more ships were destroyed one was left. Rheneas: "Peck 7-4-6." Socky: Fire! Optimus Prime: We have a miss. Sweetie Belle: "Recker 8-9-3." Buzz: Fire! Optimus Prime: We have a miss. Applejack: This ship is playin' hard ta get! Fluttershy: What do we do now? Dusty Crophopper: I have an idea! Cadance, where is the highest point Princess Celestia rises the sun? Princess Cadance: Why? Dusty Crophopper: Just follow my lead. Later the Missouri was going to the place Dusty told the team to go. While Skarloey, Willy, Shining Armor, and Steam Claw D were on the deck with sniper rifles, ready to fire. Dusty Crophopper: Okay. When the sun rises at the right point and the Destroyer's in front of us, you fire. Shining Armor: I still don't get it Dusty. How will this help? Dusty Crophopper: When you fire the bullets in the ship's windshield, the sunlight will blind the crew, giving us the chance to sink the ship. Thomas: Got it! Twilight Sparkle: I hope the plan works, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: Okay, ready. (Destroyer turns to them slowly) Aim. (Destroyer turns right in front of them.) Fire! Skarloey: Right! (He, Shining Armor, Willy, and Steam Claw D fire their sniper rifles at the Destroyer's windshield piercing holes in it blinding the crew.) Mucker: Okay, light it up! (The Missouri fires it's turrets, missiles, torpedoes, as the team and Autobots fire their guns and cannons.) Rainbow Dash: Boom. (The Destroyer gets hit and blows up.) Charlie: Alright! Pinkie Pie: Ya-hoo! Thomas: Now for the rest of the destroyers. After the rest of the Destroyers were destroyed. Thomas: Now for the last ship. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Sharky: Full steam ahead! Shining Armor: For Equesodor! Later, at the spooky ship graveyard on the way to the last ship. Thomas: Cinders and Ashes, This looks spooky. Spike: Where could that ship be? Shining Armor: We can't give up yet. Princess Cadence: We must find that ship. Dusty Crophopper: I don't see it yet. Rainbow Dash: Neither do I. Mory: (German accented) Stupid villains! Evan: Guys! I think I found them! Turn 80 degrees port! Sharky: You got it! (Turns wheels to port.) Soon they found the Mother ship. 1206: There it is! Steam Driller: We've got em' now! Zecora: Those Villains shall Pay, For that we shall save the day. Victor: We got the Rough Gang now! Rattlesnake Jake: Let's get this party started! Diesel 10: Look's like those goody 4 bits are coming this way. Queen Chrysalis: Get those cannons ready! (Discord presses a button and a bunch of cannons and turrets deploy one by one.) Shai-Shay: Oh no, we've got trouble! (The others look to the mother ship.) Willy: Holy shrimp nut! Applejack; Land sakes! Mako: OH NO!!! Rarity: Those brutes! Dusty Crophopper: I wish Skipper was here. Shining Armor: NO! Thomas: Cider and Ashes! Luke: Oh my! Twilight Sparkle: You've got to be kidding me! Rainbow Dash: OH NO! Mako: WHY DO THOSE STUPID VILLAINS ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF?! Discord: Now we've got them! Optimus Prime: Turn all turrets to starboard! Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Bumblebee: You've got it! (16in turrets turn to the starboard.) Queen Chrysalis: Looks like they giving up. Sharky: Hard-a port! Steamy: Let's hope this plan works. Discord: Their coming this way! Diesel 10: Let's get ready to fire! Sharky: Drop the port anchor! Evan: Yes Sharky! Twilight Sparkle: Sharky, what are you doing?! Mucker: I think I know what Sharky's doing! (Evan pushes lever to drop the anchor as it falls into the sea.) Stanley: What is it? Rosie: What's going on? Steam Exavator: We've seen this before. Rusty: This can't be good. J.J.: Just wait until the anchor catches on the bottom! Pinkie Pie: Then what? Sharky: You'll find out soon. (anchor catches on the bottom causing the ship to make a hard 180 degree turn. Soon the Missouri is facing the side of the mother ship.) Ironhide: Let's kick some villain butt! Sharky: FIRE!!!! (All turrets and cannons fire at the mother ship.) Devious Diesel: What?! (Missouri keeps firing and destroys must of the Mother ship's cannons.) Mucker: (through radio) Reload! (The others below deck load more ammunition in the 16in turrets.) Steam Mech: Releasing anchor! (Cuts anchor chain with his claw.) Diesel 10: Return fire! (The ship's 5in turret fires at Missouri but misses.) Rainbow Dash: They're not gonna sink our Battleship! Mucker: Fire away!!!! (Turrets fire again and the team fire their cannons, guns, etc. The Mother ship takes massive damage.) Queen Chrysalis: No, this can't be! (Missouri keeps firing as the team uses their guns and cannons.) Mako: Let's give it everything we've got! (Missouri continues firing and destroys the peck of the Mother ship.) Diesel 10: OUR PRECIOUS SHIP!!!!! (Missouri destroys the biggest cannon of all on the Mother ship.) The Owl: This can't be happening! Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn): NOT GOOD!!! (Missouri stops firing.) Sharky: Let's load the most powerful rounds we've got! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Let's, Ready Shining Armor? Shining Armor: Ready as I'll ever be Twily. Mucker: (Through radio) Guys, get the most powerful rounds loaded! Steam Sweeper: (Replies on radio) Consider it done Mucker! Willy: Victor! Zecora! Get below deck and help them load those turrets, torpedo tubes, and missile bays! Victor: I hope we'll win this war. Zecora: Yes indeed, my beloved Victor, For the sake of Equesodor. Sharky: Let's sink that ship! Mucker: Everyone take aim and want for my signal! Discord: Guys, I think we're in big trouble. Steam Sweeper: (through his radio.) Mucker! Sharky! We have everything locked and loaded! Sharky: (Replies through radio.) Hold fire until we're ready! Diesel 10: We can't let them get us! Fire a missile! Queen Chrysalis: You've got it! Twilight Sparkle: We're ready when you guys are! Princess Cadance: Just give us the word! (Missouri's turrets all point to the dead center of the Mother ship.) Rattlesnake Jake: Pretty soon, no one will believe they even existed. Steamy: You've got that right Jake! (Steamy cocks his shotgun and Jake cocks his gatling gun.) Steam Grindor: Ready? Shining Armor: We're ready to send the ship down. (Aims his horn at the ship.) J.J.: Aim! Sharky, Mucker, Willy, J.J., T.C., Steam Grindor, Optimus: FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone and the Missouri fire. Just as Queen Chrysalis launches the missile.) Fluttershy: (Looks up and sees the missile.) voice LOOK OUT!! INCOMING MISSILE!!!! Twilight Sparkle: What do we do!? (Just as the missile is up close to the Missouri, something blows it up.) Shai-Shay: Huh? Princess Cadance: How did that happen? Rainbow Dash: Look there! (Skipper Riley flies overhead.) Dusty Crophopper: Skipper! Skipper Riley: Come on Dusty! Let's send this ship down! Dusty Crophopper: Aye-Aye Skipper! Mory: (Germain accented) Right behind you! (Transforms into plane and takes off with Dusty.) Twilight Sparkle: So long villains! (camera follows rounds heading for the Mother ship. Then Skipper, Dusty, and Mory drop bombs above ship.) Villains: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everything hits the Mother ship, and the ships blows up in a huge firey explosion.) Fluttershy: We did it! I can't believe we did it! Thomas: Well, the Rough Gang's Mothership is destroyed. Twilight: Good thing Skipper came and blew that missile up. we would've been cooked. Skipper: Happy to help Twilight! (He, Dusty, and Mory land back on the deck of the Missouri.) Sharky: Let's head for canterlot! Mako: Off we go! Later, at Canterlot. Thomas: Well there's Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle: I hope we pleased Princess Celestia. Willy: (Looks to the sky.) Look. (Points to the sky with his fin, As Princess Celestia and Princess Luna desend from the sky and land on the deck.) Princess Celestia: Well done, Thomas and Twilight. Princess Luna: Very well done indeed. Thomas: Thanks, Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: Thank you engines for helping Thomas, Twilight and their Team stop the Rough Gang. You really are honorary members to me. Sharky: Thanks, Celestia. Steamy: Mission complete. Willy: The Destroyers are destroyed J.J.: What a big mission! Rattlesnake Jake: Saving the day's complete Princess Celestia: As for you, Dusty. Thanks for your work too. Dusty Crophopper: (Blushes.) I glad I was able to help. Percy: You know, we should take the Missouri out on trips more often. We wouldn't want it to get too stiff from being stuck in the same place all the time. Everyone: Oh Percy! (loudly As the Missouri sails closer to Canterlot's docking port.) The End Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion